Degrassi (Season One)
by CyberWarrior16
Summary: A new generation of students start Degrassi! Get ready for new drama, relationships, broken hearts, failures, etc. This season will blow you away! The students will realize every second counts and that everything can change in a instant!
1. Part One Character List

_Main Characters_

 **Freshmen:**

Michael Grant as Jack Simpson: a talented football player who is dealing with a lot more then he wanted to.

Peyton List as Michaela Alexander: Jack's bubbly, music loving girlfriend who is forced to go through everything alone.

Ariel Winter as Ashli Carters: a shy and loving cheerleader desperate for approval, she'll do just about anything to achieve it.

Uriah Shelton as Munro Stevens: a creative, gay, journalist with extremely religious parents who he tries to hide his true self from.

Dylan Sprayberry as Dylin Tompkins: an intelligent bisexual teen who loves acting, he's currently dating the school's queen bee but is falling for someone else.

China Anne McClain as Rylee McGuire: a hardworking and ambitious student who finds herself dealing with vicious rumors.

Samantha Isler as Ivy Wren: the mean and sometimes heartless queen bee who doesn't let anyone or anything stand in her way.

Zachary Gordon as Keegan Dale: a comic book loving teen who is finding out his entire life has been lies.

Jaden Smith as Joseph Allen: a bad boy whose receiving a second chance.

Elle Fanning as Nina Nolan: Ivy's follower who doesn't seem to have a mind of her own, but that soon will change.

G. Hennelius as Sammie Mars: a funny feminist and Munro's best friend.

 **Adult:**

Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson: the Eco-friendly woman dealing with a lot, some of which she's having trouble getting past.

 _Recurring Characters_

 **Students:**

Cierra Ramirez as Madison Lopez **(Grade 12)** Degrassi's mean and vile power cheer captain who has no filter.

Laura Marano as Amanda Jones **(Grade 12)** Madison's follower who hangs on her every word.

Eric Unger as Chad Matthews **(Grade 9)** the sexist ninth grade football team captain.

Chandler Cantrbury as Todd Ackers **(Grade 9)** Jack's best friend who is also on the football team.

Robert Capron as Brandon Smith **(Grade 10)** the stern co-editor of the school's paper.

Spencer List as Jacob Alexander **(Grade 10)** the friendly photojournalist of Degrassi's paper and Michaela's brother.

Amandla Stenbery as Isa Lynch **(Grade 10)** a creative and entertaining writer for Degrassi's paper.

Hayley Erin as Amy Love **(Grade 11)** the "manager" of Degrassi's paper, she's fun yet serious when she needs to be.

 **Adults:**

Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason: Emma's ex-husband who is now dating someone new **.**

Cassie Steele as Manny Santos: Emma's supportive best friend who is working as an actress in LA.

Francia Raisa as Gabby Lopez: Spinner's rude new girlfriend who hates Emma.

 **A/N: Here is the cast for part one of my Degrassi fanfiction, simply titled Degrassi! I decided to recon Jack's freshmen year. His freshmen year is now during the 2015/2016 school year, hopefully you are all okay with that! The first episode will premiere Jan. 1st! Be on the look out for it! :) Please review this story, thanks.**


	2. Season One Part One Promo

**Coming January 1st...**

 _Student's walk into Degrass hugging each other, reuniting and talking about their summer. Smiles are across many students faces as they enter Degrassi._

 **It's Time for a New Generation To Take Over Degrassi!**

 _Dylin is smiling at Munro, Rylee slaps Ivy, Ashli is cheering on the cheerleader team, Michaela is crying alone in her room, Joseph and Emma are standing next to each other, Jack punches his locker, Keegan is looking at a picture of him and his mom confused._

 **Fresh Faces**

 _Ashli is looking at herself in the mirror. She shakes her head and turns away in disgust._

 _Keegan is sitting at his kitchen table. He's looking at his mom, utter shock and horror are across his face. He gets up and walks away despite his moms pleads._

 **New Feelings**

 _Munro is staring at Dylin from across the hallway. He's looking at Dylin with heart-filled eyes. Ivy, Dylin's girlfriend, walks up and grabs ahold of Dylin's hands. As they pass Munro Dylin looks at him and smiles._

 _Rylee is crying next to her locker. Keegan walks up to her and looks at her worriedly._

 _Michaela and Jack are in Michaela's room. Their on her bed, they've just got done with an intense make out session. Michaela pulls away and looks at Jack, her eyes are looking at him lovingly and with passion._

Michaela: (nervous) I'm ready for sex...if you are.

Ivy: (a mixture of sadness and shock) You can't do this, I..I love you!

 **New Failures**

Michaela: (to Jack, she's looking at him shocked) How could you possibly suggest something...something so horrible?!

Ivy: (staring at Munro with judgmental eyes) Did you really think you would get away with it?

Ashli: (crying) But you can't kick me off the team, I'll change, I promise! I'll do whatever you want me to do...please don't kick me off. I've always wanted to be apart of the power cheer team!

 **New Heartbreaks**

Dylin: (backing away from Ivy) How could you do this!

Jack: (angry) You're nothing but a whore!

 _Michaela is seen crying, Jack is seen walking into his room and knocking things down, Munro is crying alone in his room, Ivy is crying in the middle of a Degrassi hallway her face looks sad yet angry._

 **New Secrets!**

 _Michaela and Joseph are in a dark closet at Degrassi. They're kissing, Michaela pulls away smiling._

Michaela: I know this is wrong...but it feels so right.

 _Dylin and Munro are sitting on Dylin's bed. Dylin looks at Munro, eyeing him up and down._

Dylin: (talking to Munro) I think...I think I'm falling for you.

Ashli: I have to do this, if I don't the team will hate me.

 **New Betrayals!**

 _Ivy and Rylee are looking at each other, Ivy looks pleased with herself while Rylee looks shocked and hurt. Rylee is about to cry, she's looking at Ivy with a hurtful stare._

Rylee: (holding back tears) Why did you do this to me?!

Ivy: (laughing) Easily, you stood in the way of something I wanted...I had to knock you down a few notches. Show you that you're nothing compared to me.

 **Degrassi, New Beginnings!**


	3. Cross Your Fingers

**"** **Cross Your Fingers" by The Summer Set**

 **SCENE ONE**

 _It's the start of a new year, new and old students walk inside Degrassi with bright excitement filled eye ready for the new school year to be in full swing. Munro walks in, eyeing his surroundings, he smiles when he spots his best friend Sammie walking around._

Munro: (thrilled) Sammie!

 _Munro runs up to Sammie and hugs her tightly, she hugs him back happily._

Sammie: (with equal excitement) Munro!

 _Sammie and Munro pull apart from there hug and both start to look around at Degrassi with glee._

Munro: We're finally in high school, high school Sammie!

Sammie: I know! I'm actually pretty freaking exicted.

Munro: (getting serious) Okay, now, I must ask you the most important question like ever! (joyful) How was your summer in Paris?

Sammie: (smiling) It was super fun, I loved it there. Sorry I didn't talk to you much, my mom was on this whole (mocking her mom) "no phones, its family time" kick.

Munro: It's fine; I know how your mom gets sometimes.

Sammie: (nudging him) But guess what, I got you stuff!

Munro: (big eyed) No you didn't, did you?

Sammie: Duh, how could I have gone to Paris and not got my best friend anything?

 _Munro hugs Sammie again_

Munro: Gosh, I love you doll!

 **DEGRASSI!**

 **SCENE TWO**

 _Spike and Snake, Jack's parents, pull up to Degrassi and look back at Jack._

Snake: Do you have everything?

Jack: (smiling) Yes dad, I have football practice after school today though so can you pick me up after?

Spike: (motherly) Yes honey, have fun! I can't believe are little boy is starting high school!

 _Jack rolls his eyes and without saying anything else gets out of the car. He shuts the door and walks into his not-so-new surroundings, Degrassi._

Jack: (sighing) Only 4 more years, 4 more years.

 _Jack's girlfriend, Michaela, spots him and walks up to him with love in her eyes._

Michaela: (smiling widely) Hey baby.

 _Michaela kisses Jack_

Michaela: (romantically) Do you know what today is?

Jack: (unsure) Yes.

Michaela: It's our one year anniversary!

Jack: (faking it) Yeah babe I know!

 _Jack quickly kisses her, hoping to shut up her up. He sighs when it doesn't work but looks at her with counterfeit interest._

Michaela: Are you going to come over to my house after school today?

Jack: (insensible) No, you know I have football practice today. I'm QB 1 I can't let my team down.

 _Michaela looks away, a little hurt. Jack sees this and, so he doesn't have to hear about it all week, comes up with a idea._

Jack: (rolling his eyes) But I guess I can come over afterwards.

 _Michaela instantly perks up and smiles at Jack._

Michaela: (happily) Okay good! Thanks babe, I love you.

 _In reply to Michaela's "Love you" Jack kisses her. Hoping she doesn't notice he didn't say it back. It works and they walk away holding hands down the hallway._

 **SCENE THREE**

 _Students walk into Degrassi's auditorium, sitting down and getting ready for Degrassi's "welcome back!" assembly. Munro and Sammie walk in and find there other friends Rylee and Ashli, they all take seats together._

Ashli: Hey what classes do you guys have?

 _They all compare schedules smiling once they notice they have one class together and lunch._

Rylee: (excited) Oh yeah, we all have English together and lunch!

 _They all laugh. Munro is looking around the gym, trying to spot a teacher. Finally when he does he gets up._

Sammie: (confused) Where are you going?

Munro: I need to talk to Ms. Lana, she's the teacher in charge of Degrassi's newspaper.

Sammie: Oh, the newspaper you so desperately want to join?

Munro: (winking) The one I will join.

 _Munro walks away from his friends confidently and up to Ms. Lana._

Munro: (positive) Ms. Lana, can I talk to you for a second?

 _Ms. Lana examines Munro and shakes her head yes._

Munro: I'm Munro Stevens and journalism is my calling. I want nothing more but to write for the _New York Times_ when I grow up. It has always been my dreams and always will be. I was wondering how I would go about joining the writing staff for the _Degrassi Daily_.

Ms. Lana: What grade are you in Mr. Stevens?

Munro: (timidly) Ninth.

 _Ms. Lana shakes her head._

Ms. Lana: Thought so, I don't allow ninth graders to be on my writing staff. They're irresponsible and most of the time crud. I'm sure you're a wonderful writer and you may be extremely mature for your age but I just don't want to take a chance. You could come back next year.

Munro: (sticking up for himself) I assure you I am extremely mature for my age Ms. Lana, I ran my middle school's newspaper all by myself last year.

Ms. Lana: (shaking her head) And that is extremely good …I just don't allow…

 _Munro cuts Ms. Lana off. She can tell he truly wants to be a part of the newspaper._

Munro: (pleading) Please, just let me prove to you I deserve to be on the writing staff.

Ms. Lana: (shaking her head) Fine, I'll give you one chance to show me exactly what you can offer me.

Munro: (excited) You won't be let down, I promise!

 _Munro smiles broadly and walks back to his friends, bliss all over his face._

 **SCENE FOUR**

 _At lunch, Jack is talking to his football friends._

Chad: (laughing) You and your girlfriend haven't had sex yet?

 _Chad laughs and looks at Jack with a mocking face._

Chad: (rudely) Aww, poor little Jackie is still a virgin.

Jack: (annoyed) Shut up, I've tried before, she's just too much of a prude!

 _Michaela walks into the lunch room and over hears everything. She looks at her friends Ivy and Nina. They all quickly walk out and into the hallway._

Michaela: (concerned) Did you guys hear that?

Ivy: (crudely) Yeah your boyfriend is kind of rude.

Michaela: (not listening) He's going to lose interest in me…he's going to break up with me.

 _Nina looks at Michaela with a confused look._

Nina: What are you talking about Michaela?

Michaela: (senseless) He's obviously losing interest in me. This all makes sense now, he was so distant this summer and he didn't even want to spend time with me after school today for our anniversary…If I don't do this he's going to end things with me.

Nina: (concerned) Do what Michaela?

Michaela: (serious) Have sex with him.

 _Nina and Ivy exchange different looks of shock; Nina's a horrified shock while Ivy's is cheerful shock._

Ivy: (smiling) Finally, I won't be the only girl in our friends group who's not a virgin (looking at Nina judgmentally) who knows when you would've lost your V-card.

Nina: (ignoring Ivy's rude comment) No, Michaela this isn't a good idea, you shouldn't have sex with someone simply because you're worried they may break up with you. You should wait until you know you've found the right guy.

Ivy: (rolling her eyes) Don't listen to her Michaela, sex is just sex. Our little friend Nina is just an idiot.

Nina: (a little hurt) I just don't want Michaela to get hurt, that's all.

Ivy: (rudely) She won't. She loves Jack and I'd assume he loves her. Why not have sex?

 _Ivy looks at Michaela with happiness all over her face._

Ivy: (smiling) Okay so we obviously need to go to The Mall after school. We need to get you the supplies you need.

Michaela: Supplies?

Ivy: Condoms, sexy lingerie…you know the good stuff.

 _Michaela laughs and agrees, Nina looks at her friends worriedly knowing Michaela is making a big mistake._

 **SCENE FIVE**

 _Munro, Sammie, Rylee and Ashli are sitting together at lunch. They're sharing any exciting news they have._

Sammie: (smiling) I've started my own Women's rights club; I'm so excited for it!

Ashli: That's so cool I would so come if I wasn't busy with Power Cheer!

Rylee: So would I but I'm running for president and I'll be busy with the Key Club here also, but any events you guys plan I'll so be there!

Sammie: (smiling) thanks guys.

Munro: I'll hopefully be joining the school's newspaper; I just have to woo Ms. Lana with an article!

Sammie: (confident) I'm sure you'll get in!

Munro: Thanks, hey I forgot to get something to drink. I'll be right back

 _Munro gets up from the lunch table and walks over to the drink stand._

Munro: (smiling) Can I get a green tea?

 _Munro pays for the green tea and turns around, bumbling into someone dropping the tea. He quickly drops down to get it, so does the other person. They both grab for it, touching hands. They make eye contact._

Munro: (taken aback) I…I'm, um, sorry.

Dylin: (smiling widely) You're fine. I'm Dylin Tompkins.

 _Dylin hands Munro his green tea as Munro looks at him amazed by his good looks._

Munro: I'm Munro Stevens.

 _Ivy walks up cutting their conversation short._

Ivy: There you are! I've been looking for you Dylin.

 _Dylin gets up and turns his back to Munro._

Munro: (hoping to get one more look at him) Nice meeting you.

 _Dylin turns around and gives Munro a quick wink. Munro quickly walks back to his lunch table still watching Dylin as he walks away._

Munro: (wondering) Who is the guy walking with Ivy?

Sammie: (looking back) Oh that's Dylin. He's new, he lived in New York he's apparently. He's the lead role in the new play here. He must be talented he beat out the older classmen for the lead.

 _Munro smiles and watches Dylin as he walks away, to his dismay he sees him and Ivy kiss._

Munro: (depressed) Oh he's dating Ivy?

Sammie: (laughing) Yes, he's dating Queen Bitch. Somehow she managed to sink her evil little teeth in him before school started, why do you think he's cute?

Munro: Yeah.

Sammie: (feeling bad) Sorry babe.

Munro: (brushing it off) It's fine…I need to focus on the article anyway.

 **SCENE SIX**

 _Later that night, Jack walks into Michaela's room. Candles line her room, music is play and she's lying on her bed dressed in only her bra and underwear. He looks around shocked._

Michaela: My parents and my brother are out.

Jack: (looking at Michaela) Yeah…I know.

 _Michaela gets up and walks over to Jack, swaying her body with the music._

Michaela: (sexual) I wanted tonight to be special for us Jack...something we'd always remember.

Jack: (looking at Michaela up and down, getting excited) Did you?

Michaela: (kissing him) Yes.

 _Jack starts to kiss Michaela. His kisses slowly become more and more powerful, he starts to feel her body._

Michaela: (quietly) I'm ready for sex…if you are.

Jack: (wide eyed) Hell yes!

 _Jack stats to kiss Michaela intensely, they walk over to her bed. He takes off her bra and she starts to take off his clothes._

 **SCENE SEVEN**

 _The next day, Munro walks into Degrassi with an article in hand. He walks into Ms. Lana's room and hands it too her._

Munro: (smiling proudly) There's the article you asked for, it's been proofed a thousand times and it's perfect.

 _Ms. Lana skims over the article and lays it down. She looks at Munro._

Ms. Lana: (showing no emotion) It's decent.

 _Munro looks at her shocked._

Munro: (confused) Decent? Is it not good enough?

Ms. Lana: (looking down at her desk) No.

 _Munro looks at her devastated_

Munro: So I can't join the writing team?

Ms. Lana: No you may not Munro.

 _Munro walks out of Ms. Lana's class without another word. He is nearly in tears, moments later he bumps into Dylin._

Dylin: (noticing Munro's woeful face) What's wrong Munro?

Munro: Nothing…

 _Munro tries to walk away but Dylin lightly grabs a hold of his hand to hold him back._

Dylin: (friendly) There's obviously something wrong, you look like you're about to cry. I know we don't know each other but I'm new to Degrassi and I need friends, you seem cool and I'd like to get to know you.

Munro: (half-smiling) Thanks, it's just…I wanted to join the writing team for _Degrassi Daily_ , the news paper here, but the teacher doesn't think I'm talented enough.

Dylin: Don't ever let someone tell you you're not talented enough. They're wrong everyone is talented in their own way! I'm sure you're a fantastic writer Munro.

 _Munro starts to blush as he looks at Dylin and notices he has beautiful blue eyes._

Munro: You're eyes are very beautiful (feeling awkward) sorry I totally got off topic.

Dylin: (laughing) It's fine. See you around Munro?

Munro: Yeah.

 _Dylin walks away from Jack smiling widely. Munro walks up to his locker, thinking about what had just happened and he starts to blush once again._

 **SCENE EIGHT**

 _Michaela and Jack walk into school together, they're holding hands._

Jack: (kissing Michaela's cheek) My friends are over there. Talk to you later?

Michaela: (faking a smile) Yeah.

 _Jack walks away from Michaela as Nina walks up to her._

Nina: Hey.

 _Michaela starts to cry._

Nina: (worried) What's wrong?

 _Nina takes Michaela into a empty classroom._

Nina: You and Jack didn't…did you?

 _Michaela shakes her head as tears come cascading down her face. Nina covers her mouth in shock._

Michaela: I didn't want to lose him. I had to.

Nina: (shaking her head) But if you had to have sex with him to keep him he's not worth it Michaela.

Michaela: (perplexed) How could you say that Nina? Jack is worth it…you're just jealous?

Nina: (confused) Jealous, of what?! That your boyfriend is a piece of shit!

Michaela: Yeah and if I remember correctly you wanted that "piece of shit" last year but he choose me.

Nina: (sighing) I did have a thing for him last year Michaela, but I hate the way he's treating you now. It's wrong and gross, you can do better.

Michaela: Jack's my everything. You just don't get it.

 _Michaela walks out of the empty class room, anger and sadness all over her face. Ivy watches concerned for her friend._

 **SCENE NINE**

 _After school, Munro walks into Ms. Lana's classroom once again. He looks confident yet scared._

Munro: (in no doubt) I know you don't think I'm good enough to join the team but I do, I know I'm good enough and that article I wrote you is freaking great! I'm sorry you can't see that! It took me all day too actually get enough courage to come tell you this!

 _Munro turns around and is about to walk out of the classroom when he stops because Ms. Lana begins to talk._

Ms. Lana: (not looking up) Meetings are at seven o'clock Mr. Stevens.

Munro: (joyful) I got in?

Ms. Lana: A good journalist always stands by his writing, which is what you did and what I wanted you to do. You seem very mature for your age at least your knowledge of grammar and your ability to write are, so I'm going to give you a trail run. Don't make me regret this.

Munro: (jumping up) I won't I promise!

Ms. Lana: You will be covering the play. You'll be doing interviews with the cast, giving us insight into the play, and so on.

Munro: (hopeful) The school's play? The one Dylin Tompkins is the lead in?

Ms. Lana: Yes, that one…is there a problem with that?

Munro: (bright eyed and happy) No, not at all.

 **A/N: Please review, give me your thoughts, etc. Thanks for reading! It means a lot! I hope you guys liked this episode and be on the lookout for episode two which will be coming soon!**


End file.
